My Sweet Baby
by utsukushi hana-chan
Summary: Sayangku, Sayang manisku Aku melihat senyummu saat aku menutup mata Karena ku merindukanmu, aku membutuhkanmu sekarang juga di sisiku. Jujur aku terlalu mencintaimu sehingga bila kau tak ada di sisiku itu membuatku gila. "Aishiteru Hinata." / RnR minna xD


**MY SWEET BABY**

**Genre : Family, Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, Au dan lain-lain.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto. Fic ini murni karangan Kushi.**

**Song by One ok rock - my sweet baby**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

Pria tersebut mengusap gusar wajahnya yang terlihat lelah. Berjalan gontai memasuki rumahnya yang terbilang lumayan besar. Saat sampai di ruang keluarga ia melihat Hinata tengah duduk sambil merajut syal yang berwarna merah marun.

"Eh... Okaeri Naruto-kun." Hinata berujar kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto. Hinata melepaskan jas yang melekat pada tubuh Naruto dan melepaskan dasi yang bertengger manis di leher Naruto.

"Naruto-kun mandi dulu sebelum tidur, bila Naruto-kun lapar aku bisa memasakan Naruto-kun makan malam." Katanya dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aku sudah makan jadi kau boleh tidur, bukankan sudah ku bilang dari kemarin untuk tidak menungguku." Naruto berjalan melewati Hinata, Hinata berjalan cepat agar langkahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari Naruto.

"Tapi tak baik aku tidur duluan Naruto-kun."

"Kau keras kepala, hilangkan keras kepalamu itu!" Bentak Naruto membuat Hinata terdiam. Hinata hanya menatap punggung tegap Naruto dari belakang.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di kamar mereka, Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa duduk diam di atas tempat tidur.

"Hinata, tolong ambilkan aku handuk." Hinata yang mendengarnya dengan sigap mengambilkan handuk untuk Naruto dan segera di terima Naruto.

Setelah memberikan Naruto handuk Hinata kemudian berbaring di atas ranjang berharap ia bisa tertidur tanpa memikirkan perlakuan Naruto suaminya.

Naruto Namikaze adalah suaminya 1 tahun lalu, sikap Naruto padanya tak pernah seperti ini. Sebelum Naruto menjadi direktur Namikaze corp Naruto selalu pulang tepat waktu walau Naruto pulang telat Naruto akan selalu mengabarinya dan selalu hangat padanya.

Suara pintu yang terbuka kemudian tertutup terdengan sangat jelas oleh Hinata. Naruto melihat sekilas Hinata yang terlihat tidur dengan nyaman Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju jam dinding, jam yang masih jam 11.30 pm. Masih ada waktu beberapa jam untuk menyelesaikan tugas kantor untuk meating besok.

Hinata membuka sedikit matanya untuk melihat apa yang di kerjakan suaminya. Tampak Naruto sangat serius mengetik sesuatu di leptopnya. Senyum miris tampak sekali di wajah ayu Hinata, kemudian beberapa saat kemudian Hinata benar-benar terlelap tidur.

Pukul 01.00 pm. Naruto mengikuti langkah Hinata untuk tidur, sungguh hari ini ia sangat lelah.

**.**

**.**

Naruto sudah keluar dari rumahnya tepat pukul 06.30 AM. Terasa sepi bagi Hinata, sangat sepi apa lagi cuaca yang mendung. Yah sekarang memang musim hujan.

"Moshi-moshi Sakura."

_'Ya Hinata?'_

"Apakah kita bisa bertemu?" Tanya Hinata parau.

_'Ya tentu saja bisa,'_

"Nanti siang ya di cafe Kokoro."

_'Ha'i.'_

Hinata mendesah lelah, ia sudah tak tahan rasanya di campakan Naruto. Apa jangan-jangan Naruto selama ini berselingkuh di kantornya?

"Tak mungkin!" Pekik Hinata.

Pikiran kotor sudah merasuki pikirannya semenjak satu bulan ini. Jujur ia sangat takut sangat takut kehilangan suaminya.

Siang akhirnya datang, rintik-rintik air turun membasahi bumi tapi tak terlalu lebat.

Hinata berangkat ke cafe kokoro beberapa puluh menit sebelum jam janjian yang mereka sepakati. Dan akhirnya Hinata sampai di cafe Kokoro dengan menggunakan bus umum. Hinata membuka payungnya kemudian berjalan pelan menuju cafe Kokoro yang tak terlalu jauh dari pemberhentian bus.

Hinata menutup payung yang ia gunakan kemudian memasuki cafe Kokoro. Disana Sakura menunggunya, gadis musim semi tersebut melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat. Jarang-jarang mereka berdua berkumpul seperti ini setelah ia menikah.

"Hai Hinata." Sakura memeluk Hinata.

"Hai Sakura."

"Kau kangen denganku eh? Atau ada masalah dengan suamimu?" Tanya Sakura dengan pandangan jahil dan Hinata hanya tersenyum mengangguk kecil kemudian duduk di samping Sakura.

"Dua-duanya Sakura." Jawab lesu Hinata.

Sakura mengangkat sebalah alisnya. "Suamimu kenapa?"

"Akhir-akhir ini tepatnya saat ia menjabat sebagai direktur ia tampak melupakan keberadaanku. Ia sangat dingin terhadapku." Manik lavender Hinata semakin merah, genangan air mata mulai berada di pelupuk matanya. Namun Hinata berusaha tegar agar ia tak menjadi wanita yang cengeng apa lagi di depan sahabatnya.

"Sudah, kau harus sabar. Coba bicarakan dengannya Hinata." Hinata menggeleng lemah.

"Aku tak punya waktu bicara banyak dengan Naruto-kun karena dia selalu pulang larut malam," Jawab parau Hinata.

Sakura mengangguk lemah kemudian mengusap bahu Hinata agar Hinata merasa baikan.

"Sabarlah, semuanya punya jalan keluar."

"Seperti apa?" Tanya Hinata masih dengan raut wajah sedihnya.

"Begini..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto memasuki rumahnya pukul 11.00 PM. Di sana tampak Hinata menunggunya dengan senyum.

"Okaeri, Naruto-kun."

"Naruto-kun bisakah kita bicara?"

"Besok pagi saja." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku ingin tidur." Sambung Naruto memberikan tas kerjanya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terdiam.

Hari esokpun sama ucapan Naruto menolak berbicara dengan Hinata kerena ia harus cepat-cepat berangkat bekerja.

Pulang kerjapun saat Hinata masih menunggunya Naruto melah membentaknya dan menyuruhnya untuk tidur. Kamudian saat ingin berbicara dengan Naruto paginya malah Naruto sudah berangkat.

_''Apa bila suamimu masih saja diam, coba pergi dari rumah. Terserah mau ke rumah orang tuamu atau ke rumah ku, pintu rumaku terbuka untuk mu. Tapi pergi maksudku pergi dari sumimu agar suamimu tahu seberapa pentingnya dirimu untuknya, tapi kau tak akan pergi lama-lama cukup melihat reaksi suami mu saja oke.''_

Kata-kata Sakura tergeming di kepalanya. Ia terlanjur sakit hati oleh sikap Naruto selama ini. Ia terlalu bersabar selama ini, mungkin tanpa dirinya ia baikan. Dan mungkin ini akhir dari penderitaannya.

Hinata berbaring di tempat tidurnya, Naruto sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Hinata mengusap lembut surai pirang Naruto kemudian tertidur lelap.

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya masih dengan Hinata yang tertidur di sampingnya. Ia mengusap kasar wajahnya, matanya tampak berat sejujurnya ia sangat malas untuk pergi ke kantor hari ini.

Naruto berjalan dengan lunglai ke arah kamar mandi. 15 menit berlalu ia akhirnya selesai mandi kemudian memakai baju dengan cepat.

Hinata sebenarnya telah bangun sebelum Naruto bangun namun ia urungkan untuk membantu Naruto untuk menyiapkan segelanya, dari menyiapkan baju makanan dan lain-lain, yah walaupun ia tahu pasti Naruto sudah terbiasa mengerjakannya sendiri.

Naruto tampak kewalahan memakai dasi namun akhirnya ia bisa memakai dasi yang ia buat asal-asalan dan kemudian ia segera mengambil roti dan memakannya dan langsung keluar dari rumah. Hinata yang berada di depan jendela kamar menatap mobil Naruto dengan tatapan sendu.

**.**

Hinata membereskan beberapa pakaiannya, ia masukan ke dalam koper kecilnya, ia hanya membawa baju seperlunya. Sebelum keluar dari rumah Hinata tidak mematikan lampu rumahnya ia tak ingin Naruto merasa cemas. Hinata keluar dari rumahnya dengan mantap tujuannya saat ini adalah rumah Sakura. Ia tak ingin orang tuanya menghawatirkan keadaannya.

Setiba di apartemen Sakura, Hinata di sambut dengan hangat oleh Sakura. Mereka mulai berbicara layaknya seorang gadis remaja. Sakura merupakan seorang dokter.

Sore di kota Konoha di tandai dengan hujan yang lebat, sampai jam 7 malam hujan masih saja mengguyur Konoha.

Hinata menatap rintik-rintik hujan dari jendela apartamen Sakura.

"Kau merindukan pria rubah itu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, aku tak merindukannya." Sakura mengangguk kemudian menyerahkan coklat panas ke Hinata.

"Minumlah selagi panas." Hinata mengangguk. Kemudian meminum coklas panas dengan hati gusar.

Pukul 11 malam Hinata belum bisa tidur sedangkan Sakura telah tidur beberapa menit lalu. Ia masih memikirkan Naruto bagaimana keadaannya sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**Cklek**

Naruto memasuki rumahnya tanpa curiga. Sampai di kamarnya ia terus tidur tanpa melepas pakaian yang ia pakai rasanya ia sangat mengantuk. Matanya yang sedikit terbuka melihat ke sampingnya namun tak ada yang ia dapatkan di sana. Hujan di luar begitu lebat sangat lebat malah, petir terdengar beberapa kali membuat Naruto terjaga dari tidurnya. Ia mulai merasa aneh, tapi Naruto abaikan dan mencoba tertidur lagi dan akhirnya ia bisa masuk ke alam mimpinya.

Pagi harinya tanpa merasa aneh dan tanpa sarapan di rumah Naruto langsung berangkat bekerja. Tak taukah kau bahwa istrimu sudah tak berada di rumah lagi sekarang Naruto.

Malamnya Naruto pulang dari kantor pukul 12 malam dan hujan turun dengan sangat lebat. Naruto tampak mencoba tidur namun tak bisa pikirannya sekarang tengah kelut.

Aroma lavender tercium begitu terasa, sangat terasa, kemudian pandangannya beralih pada foto pernikahan yang terpajang di kamar, Naruto terdiam berpikir sejak kapan foto tersebut berada disana dan itu semakin membuat Naruto terdiam.

Pikirannya melayang-layang pada wanita itu. Ia merasa susuatu mengganjal, Hinata ya Hinata. Ia tak pernah melihat Hinata menunggunya dua hari ini dan ia tak pernah melihat Hinata menyiapkannya baju untuknya ke kantor.

"Hinata?" Naruto mulai cemas panggilan pertama dan keduannya tak di jawab oleh siapapun dirumahnya.

"Hinata kau di mana?!" Teriakan Naruto menggema di seluruh rumahnya. Dari kamar mandi sampai dapur tak luput dari pencariannya.

Ia mengambil ponselnya yang berada di kamar kemudian menekan nomer Hinata istrinya namun apa yang ia dapat nomer Hinata tak aktif.

Saat akan menelpon ayah dan ibu Hinata ia urungkan. karena ia sadar bahwa selama ini ia terlalu sibuk dan selalu menganggap Hinata tak ada. Ia salah seharunya ia setidaknya mengucapkan aku pulang, atau memberikan kecupan dan ucapan selamat tidur kepada istrinya atau ah pokonya tak menyampakan Hinata.

"Hinata." Ia memandang air yang turun dari langit. Langit semakin gelap ia sudah tak bisa berfikir saat ini.

Ia menekan nomer adik Hinata Hanabi.

"Hoam... Kenapa Naruto-nii menelponku tengah malam seperti ini?"

"Hana-chan, apakah Hinata ada di sana?" Tanya Naruto to the point

"Hinata-nee tidak ada di sini, memangnya Hinata-nee kenapa tidak berada di rumah Naruto-nii?" Tanya Hanabi.

Naruto meremas gusar ponselnya. "Aku tidak tahu Hinata di mana, setelah aku pulang dari kantor Hinata sudah tak berada di rumah."

"Aku kira Naruto-nii baik yah ternyata tidak." Ujar Hanabi sinis.

"Ha..."

_**Tut tut tut **_

Sambungan telpon dari Hanabi terputus. Sebersit rasa penyesalan muncul karena telah menghubungi Hanabi. Pasti mertuanya sebentar lagi tahu masalahnya dan ia takut Hiashi ayah dari Hinata malah memisahkan mereka berdua.

**.**

Sampai jam 3 malam Naruto tak bisa tidur saat itu hujan mulai reda dan sedikit demi sedikit Naruto tertidur. Tertidur dengan posisi duduk di tempat tidurnya, pisisi yang sangat tak nyaman.

Ia bukanlah suami yang baik, apa lagi pengertian dan karena ia Hinata pergi dari rumah dan ia baru saja mengetahuinya. Karena pekerjaannya yang menumpuk membuat pikirannya menjadi kelut hingga melupakan orang tercintanya, dasar pria bodoh.

Pagi datang namun Naruto sudah siap dengan pakaian santainya. Ia berniat mencari Hinata, ia tak ingin Hinata kenapa-kenapa ia sangat takut.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri jalan Konoha, hingga ia sampai di taman. Saat melihat gadis bersurai musim semi yang berada di taman Naruto segera menghampirinya.

"Sakura?"

"Oh Direktur Naruto, ada apa? Apakah kau tak bekerja hari ini?" Tanya Sakura mencoba tak bicara sinis kepada Naruto.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu. Aku tak bekerja hari ini, dan... Apakah kau melihat Hinata?"

"Eh baiklah. Hinata? Bukankah kau suaminya kenapa kau tak tahu keberadaan Hinata."

"Aku tak tahu keberadaan Hinata saat ini, sebelum aku berangkat bekerja kalau tidak salah ia masih tertidur di sampingku dan aku baru menyadari bahwa ia tak berada di rumah saat 2 hari ia sudah tak berada di rumah."

"Kalau tidak salah kau bilang dan kenapa bisa sudah tak ada apakah kau pikir Hinata barang? Dan sebegitu tak taukah kau tentang keberadaan Hinata istrimu?" Tanya Sakura sini.

"Aku sahabat Hinata merasa prihatin terhadap dirimu. Tapi mungkin kau pantas menerimanya. Sudah dulu hari ini aku bekerja jaa." Sambung Sakura kemudian pergi dari hadapan Naruto.

Sekarang ia tak tahu keberadaan Hinata sama sekali.

Ia mengambil ponselnya kemudian mencoba menelpon Hinata siapa tahu Hinata mengangkatnya. Dan benar saja panggilannya tersambung dan Hinata mengangkatnya.

"Hinata kau berada dimana?!" Tanya Naruto dengan khawatir.

"Ak...aku berada di tempat yang aman." Ujar Hinata.

"Kumohon pulanglah." Pinta Naruto.

"Tidak bisa," Naruto ternganga mendengarnya karena Hinata tak pernah berkata tidak padanya walaupun ia berkata tidak biasanya Hinata tak pernah mengecewakannya.

"Kenapa tidak bisa, kubilang cepat pulang Hinata."

"Aku tak akan pulang sebelum kau merenung keselahan mu, sudah dulu Naruto-kun."

_**Tutt tutt tuutt**_

Sambungan telpon di putuskan oleh Hinata tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto. Naruto tertuduk lemas di jalan taman yang mulai ramai. Orang-orang menganggap Naruto gila karena duduk di jalan, tapi Naruto tak memperdulikannya sama sekali tak perduli.

Sakura yang sebenarnya belum beranjak dari taman sedih melihat hubungan Naruto dan Hinata tapi itu semua karena kesalahan Naruto sendiri jadi Naruto harus merasakannya.

**.**

**.**

1 hari berlalu dan sekarang Naruto berada di rumahnya bersiap untuk berangkat bekerja. Namun pintu rumahnya tiba-tiba di ketuk membuat wajah Naruto berseri.

"Pasti Hinata." Ujarnya girang. Namun saat ia membuka pintu Naruto malah terdiam.

"Dimana Hinata? Aku merindukannya." Ujar Hiashi basa-basi.

"Hi...Hinata ada di..."

"Dimana?"

"Hilang."

Wajah Hiashi mengeras mendengarnya.

"Apa kau bilang! Kau ini suaminya kenapa kau tak tahu keberadaannya ah!" Teriak Hiashi.

"Aku sadar bahwa aku selama beberapa waktu lalu telah mencampakannya karena pekerjaan ku yang terlalu banyak dan aku selalu pulang larut malam dan..."

"Kau belum menjadi suami yang baik. Seberapa lelahnya kau dan seberapa sibuknya kau, kau harus ingat pada keluargamu sendiri. Kalau kau begini aku menyesal membiarkanmu menikahi anakku."

Naruto menegang mendengar ucapan Hiashi.

"O..otou-san aku mohon, jangan berbicara seperti itu, aku sangat mencintai Hinata jadi jangan memisahkan kami. Dan aku pasti bisa membawa Hinata pulang dan membahagiakannya Otou-san."

"Cih, jika saja aku ingin campur dalam urusan keluarga kalian pasti kau akan ku buat menyesal. Bila Hinata sudah pulang dan kau menyakitinya lagi kau tau akibatnya." Naruto mengangguk mendengar ucapan Hiashi mertuanya.

Hiashi sudah pergi dari hadapannya beberapa menit lalu. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantor. Saat jam makan siang ia gunakan untuk menelusuri jejak Hinata.

**.**

**.**

1 minggu berlalu dengan hasil nihil Naruto belum menemukan keberadaan Hinata.

Di apartemen Sakura Hinata tampak bersikeras tak akan bertemu Naruto. Mungkin ia akan bertemu Naruto bila hatinya sudah baik, dan itupun bisa berada di ujung antara masih bersama Naruto atau yah kalian pasti tahu.

Sakura selalu menceritakan hal yang di lakukan Naruto untuk mencarinya namun Hinata selalu nampak tak tertarik mendengarnya. Bukan sifat Hinata yang seperti ini.

Hinata tidur di salah satu kamar yang Sakura sediakan. Hinata duduk di atas kursi dengan teh panas yang berada di atas meja. Hinata menatap layar ponselnya yang wallpepernya foto dirinya dan Naruto, ia tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Anata ogenki desu ka?" Air matanya mengalir perlahan. Namun segera Hinata hapus dengan kasar ia tak ingin terlihat kacau saat ini, ia sudah banyak merepotkan orang dan ia tak ingin itu. Ia menatap syal hasil rajutannya yang belum selesai cukup lama sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk merajut kembali.

"Lebih baik aku melanjutkan rajutanku." Hinata mengambil syal merah tersebut dan mulai merajut. Syal yang cukup panjang untuk di pakai dua orang akhirnya selesai pukul 1 malam. Ia sudah melakukan ini 2 minggu berlalu dan akhirnya selesai, selesai dengan panjang yang sangat memuaskan. Hinata tersenyum puas akan hasil karyanya, karena kantuknya yang tak bisa di tahan akhirnya ia tertidur di kursi.

**.**

**.**

Sakura memakan makan siang di cafetaria rumah sakit. Sakura makan dengan lahapnya namun ia tak sengaja melihat Naruto yang berjalan pelan dengan tangan yang di perban.

"Naruto?!" Teriak Sakura. Naruto menoleh dan mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hanya kecelakaan kerja, dan aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku rasa kau tidak baik-baik saja. Baiklah begini setelah aku pulang bekerja pukul 8 malam temui aku di cafe Kokoro."

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Sudah! Kau ingin tahu keberadaan Hinatakan." Ujar Sakura galak. Naruto mengangguk kemudian berpamitan untuk kembali bekerja.

Jam 8 malam Naruto baru saja pulang dari kantor dan langsung menuju cafe Kokoro di sana tampak Sakura yang menyesap teh hangatnya.

"Silahkan duduk Naruto."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau ingin tahu keberadaan Hinatakan?" Naruto langsung bersemangat mendengarnya.

"Di mana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku bisa membuat Hinata bertemu denganmu, tapi bila kau hanya berbicara dengannya empat mata pasti akan lebih sulit."

Naruto mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau membuat sesuatu yang berkesan untuknya. Dan masalah Hinata aku yang urus."

"Seperti apa?"

"Kau pikirkanlah sendiri. Aku beri waktu kau 3 hari, mungkin setelah itu aku tak bisa lagi membantu mu." Setelah itu Sakura berpamitan pada Naruto untuk pulang.

Naruto tertegung mendengar ucapan Sakura beberapa menit lalu, Naruto masih saja duduk di meja cafe, apa yang akan ia lakukan dalam waktu kurang dari 3 hari. Ia tak mempunyai ide yang berkesan atau apalah itu, tapi mungkin temannya punya. Temannya yang berada di Suna, Shikamaru Nara si pria jenius.

"Haruskah aku ke Suna?" Naruto menatap ponselnya sebentar.

"Bodohnya aku. Kan ada telpon." Naruto langsung memencet nomer Shikamaru dan segera menanyakan apa yang harus ia perbuat.

"Moshi-moshi Shika."

_'Yo Naruto, ada apa malam-malam menelponku?'_

"Begini, bisahkan kau membantuku. Hinata keluar dari rumah karena kesalahanku."

Terdengar helaan nafas dari sebrang telpon membuat Naruto gusar.

_'Memangnya kau apakan istrimu, padahal dulu kalian pas masa sekolah hubungan kalian yang paling baik.'_ Ejek Shikamaru.

"Aku tak bisa jelaskan secara singkat, bagaimana kau punya ide tidak untuk membuat sesuatu yang akan membuat Hinata memaafkan ku?" Tanya Naruto keras.

_'Bagaimana aku punya ide kalau kau tak memberitahu masalahmu, bukannya aku mencampuri urusan rumah tanggamu. Tapi kau taulah.'_

"Ya baiklah, bagaimana kalau besok kita bertemu?" Tanya Naruto.

_'Kebetulan sekali aku berada di Konoha, jam 2 di kedai Ichiraku ramen.'_ Putus Shikamar membuat Naruto tersenyum. Mungkin tak apa meninggalkan pekerjaan menumpuk sebelum jam makan siang. Pikir Naruto saat itu.

**.**

**.**

Pukul 2 di kedai Ichiraku Ramen

"Yo Naruto tua bangka." Ejek Shikamaru melihat Naruto yang masuk ke dalam kedai.

"Cih, kau semakin menyebalkan Shika." Umpat Naruto.

"Bagaimana masalahmu eh?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Naruto mulai menceritakan masalhnya, Shikamar mengangguk tanda mengerti, masalah sahabatnya ini menurutnya lumayan berat, karena salah perhitungan Hinata tak benar-benar memaafkan Naruto. Karena menurut Shika wanita itu mahluk yang merepotkan.

"Bagiklah, aku punya ide tapi kita membutuhkan sebuah bioskop." Terang Shikamaru.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sudah sediakan saja!"

"Ya, tapi kita hanya punya waktu 3 hari lagi." Shikamar mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah, mari mulai mengerjakannya."

3 Hari berlalu...

Naruto tampak kagum melihat hasil kerjanya dan Shikamar walau sebagian besar kerja Shikamaru. Setelah semuanya siap Naruto menelpon Sakura untuk mengajak Hinata ke sebuah Bioskop yang sudah di rencanakan. Sakura mengangguk, mereka akan tiba di bisokop saat sore jam 4.

Naruto tampak duduk gelisah menunggu Hinata masuk ke dalam bioskop. Shikamar tampak terkikik geli melihat wajah Naruto. Penampilan Naruto tampak rapi dengan rambutnya yang pendek tak seperti kemarin seperti buah durian, dan Naruto memakai pakaian santai, pakaiannya berwarna orange dengan garis hitam di kedua ujung lengannya dan bajunya. Tampak sangat pas apa lagi di padu dengan celana jeans.

"Sabar, dia pasti datang." Mereka sekarang berada bangku penonton paling belakang dan paling pojok. Agar tak ketahuan oleh Hinata. Untung saja Sakura sudah mengatakan akan mengambil tempat duduk yang terdepan jadia ia tak perlu khawatir Hinata melihat mereka.

Sekarang Sakura dan Hinata sudah berada di dalam bioskop untuk menonton film. Film tersebut tayang sekitar 5 menit lalu film yang awalnya tampak biasa saja seperti kisah cinta pada umumnya tapi setelah layar filmnya sempat mati dan hidup lagi ada sesuatu yang berubah, layar yang tadinya memutarkan film kisah cinta tiba-tiba berubah menjadi video seorang laki-laki berbentuk anime chibi yang tampak memainkan sebuah gitar. Laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang Hinata rindukan.

Sakura tampak tercengang melihatnya, penonton dalam bioskop hanya kebingungan karena kenapa filmnya bisa berubah seperti ini.

Alunan petikan gitar mulai terdengar memenuhi ruangan gelap tersebut. Kemudian terdengar suara nyanyian dengan suara yang sangat Hinata kenal.

"My baby, sweet baby

I see you smiling when I close my eyes

cause I miss you, I need you right now

tadaima moroku ni ienakute gomen ne

never knew Id make you feel lonely

kuchiguse no tsukareta mo boku wa iisugi dane…

kaeri wo matsu hou ga tsurai no ni…

and we're back to screaming

sasai na koto de mata

can't stop the rain

so tagai ni yuzurazu ni kigatsukeba

together again

'cause only you can drive me crazy.

my baby, sweet baby tte kore kara mo saki isshou kimi ni

iitai! tte boku wa kokoro karasou omou ndayo

naa baby, please tell me? oh

kotoba janakute ii kara

tada tonari de hohoen de kurereba sore dake de ii kara sa!"

Lagu tersebut akhirnya selesai, yah walau suara penyanyinya terdengar pas-pasan namun bisa membuat siapa saja mendengarnya merinding. Kemudian setelah itu laki-laki dalam bentuk sebuah anime chibi tersebut berbicara.

"Gomen ne Hinata-hime. Maaf membuatkau menungguku terlalulama. Aku tahu pasti itu sangat sulit untuk mu. Maaf sekali lagi maaf atas semua kesalahanku karena aku bukan suami yang baik untukmu. Aku tak bisa kau jauh darimu karena aku sangat mencintaimu aku tak ingin kau pergi dariku lagi. Saat kau tak ada di sisiku itu membuatku gila."

"Aishiteru Hime." Sambungnya kemudian video tersebut menampak sebuah foto pernikahan Hinata dan Naruto yang sedang tersenyum bahagia di altar gereja kemudian beralih ke foto yang lainnya.

Video tadi telah selesai beberapa menit lalu, Hinata yang mati-matian menahan air matanya akhirnya menitikan air matanya, ia sungguh terharu melihat semua ini. Kemudian sebuah lampu sorot tiba-tiba terarah ke sebuah tempat duduk. Tempat Naruto dan Shikamaru, kemudian dari sana Naruto berjalan menuju ke arah Hinata dengan lampu sorot yang mengikutinya.

"Hinata."

Hinata sontak menegang dan melihat ke arah samping di sana ada Naruto. Ia seketika berdiri dan menerjang memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Baka... Baka Naruto-kun baka." Ucap Hinata sesenggukan sambil menangis. Naruto mengusap punggung Hinata.

"Maafkan aku, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi Hime. Karena aku sangat takut kehilanganmu." Bisik Naruto.

"Uhm iya, kau juga jangan mencampakanku lagi, baka." Naruto mengangguk. Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto, maniknya menatap kejanggalan dari tubuh Naruto apa lagi bagian tangannya.

"Tanganmu kenapa Anata?" Tanya Hinata melihat tangan Naruto yang di balut perban.

"Oh ini karena aku memukul kaca hehehe."

"Kau masih bisa tertawa karena keadaanmu seperti ini, dasar bodoh. Pasti ini sangat sakit ya?. Maafkan aku." Sesal Hinata karena kepergiannya Naruto malah menyakiti dirinya.

"Ini tidak sakit. Dan itu bukan kesalahanmu ini kesalahanku karena membuat kau menunggu terlalu lama Hime."

"Tunggu sebentar." Hinata berbalik dan mengambil sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah syal merah yang ia rajut sendiri.

"Ini untukmu Naruto-kun." Hinata melilitkannya pada leher Naruto.

"Kau yang membuatnya sendiri?" Hinata mengangguk malu dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Arigatou." Naruto memeluk Hinata dengan erat menghirup kembali wangi lavender yang ia rindukan.

Orang-orang yang berada di dalam bioskop bertepuk tangan. Tak sedikit orang yang menitikkan air matanya melihat drama romance secara live sepertinya mereka tak sia-sia membeli tiket.

Sakura tersenyum kecil akhirnya mereka bersatu lagi. Dan Shikamaru tampak mengancungkan jempolnya ke arah Naruto ternyata usahannya tak sia-sia. Mereka juga merasa bersalah karena keterlibatan mereka pada urusan rumah tangga sahabat mereka, termasuk Sakura. Namun mungkin ini awal keterbukaan mereka satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

**Saat berada di rumah **

Hinata menggesekan wajahnya di dada bidang telanjang Naruto sungguh dia rindu aroma tubuh Naruto yang membuat hatinya sejuk. Ia ingin terus berada di pelukan Naruto dalam setiap detiknya dan selamanya.

"Aku sangat merindukan." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Hinata tersentak.

"Sejak kapan kau bangun Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Sebelum kau bangun tentunya." Kekeh Naruto sambil mengelus surai indigo panjang Hinata.

"Rambutmu tampak lebih rapi Naruto-kun." Hinata mengusap surai pirang Naruto, terasa halus di tangannya.

"Umm arigatou." Bisik Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, maaf aku bukan istri yang baik. Seharusnya aku mengerti posisimu sebagai direktur perusahaan yang sangat besar, kau pasti sangat lelah, dan itu membuat pikiranmu kelut setiap malam. Dan maafkan atas sikap kekanak-kanakanku."

"Tak apa, seharusnya aku juga tak bersikap kasar pada mu."

Setelah percakapan tersebut cukup lama mereka terdiam hingga Naruto membuka suaranya, "Aku ingin kau selalu berada di sampingku, kau cukup selalu tersenyum padaku itu membuatku bahagia." Naruto memeluk pinggang Hinata dengan posesif, rasanya ia kembali pada jati dirinya yang dulu, Naruto yang selalu manja pada Hinata wanitanya.

"there's nothing to worry, toki wa bokura wo tsuresare wa shinai yo." Bisik Naruto lembut membuat Hinata memerah.

"Aishiteru Naruto-kun."

"Aishiteru yo Hinata."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END ****ƪ****(****ˆ▽ˆ****)****ʃ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN :**

**Yooo minna ketemu lagi dengan author alam gaib xD alurx rada-rada kecepetan ya? ini fic inspirasi dari lagu one ok rock #maklum ngeFans ma One ok rock soal makna lagu-lagunya dalem banget# Hahaha baiklah sampai ketemu di fic-fic kushi yang lainnya. Ini fic sbnarx mau aku post pas msih UAS syang gk ada plsa dan sekarang akhirnya bisa ke post, Gimana enaknya di bkin squel gk pas NH udah punya anak? Itu sih terserah reader-san? Jaa ne****( ^o^)****ノ**

**Keritik sarannya ya ****.****ʕʘ‿ʘʔ****.**


End file.
